Grim Tales: The Bride
Grim Tales: The Bride is the first installment of the Grim Tales series developed by Elephant Games. It was released in August 2011 for PC and in October 2013 for iOS. Plot The player's sister, Luisa Gray mysteriously disappears on her wedding day. Witnesses say that the dark figure pushed her from the bridge into the river and that she drowned, although her body was never found. The player plays as Luisa's sister Anna, and heads back to the family mansion to search for clues to reveal what happened that day. As she unlocks the front door and enters the drawing room, a mysterious demon appears out of nowhere and offers Anna to help her go back to the past in order to solve the mystery of her sister's dissapearance, but also threathened her that he will claim her soul should she fail at any moment. Wanting to save her sister, Anna accepts the deal, and the demon gives her a clue where to go first. After exploring several of Luisa's memories of the past, Anna finds out that the demon should not be trusted, and after she finds her sister's fiance, John Gray, locked behind a wall in the dungeon, it is revealed that the demon was actually Luisa and Anna's long lost father, but Anna doesn't understand why he would hurt his own daugthers. She then unlocks the secret room in her father's main room, and encounters souls of young twin girls who turned out to be her sisters. They warn Anna that the demon needed twins for a ritual, and that they died the last time. Before disappearing, they ask Anna to stop him. Unlocking the big gate in the dungeon, she sees that Luisa is alive and that the demon had her all along. After searching, Anna finds a rifle and loads it with sopporific and neutralizes the demon. She takes his medallion and opens the diary in his room, and she reveals the truth behind all of the previous events. Her father was interested in occult, and he found the description of the ritual of the ancient cobakh spirit, which would give him the eyes of the Cobakh spirit. He had all the ingredients, but he lacked the core elemrnt: the souls of full-age twins, but only managed to trap Luisa. She then finds the missing pieces of the mechanism holding Luisa imprisoned and releases her as the demon awakes. He tries to kill them, but the floor under him collapses and he falls into abyss as a dark spirit leaves his body. Bonus chapter plot Luisa and John got married and the family mansion was sold. The Taylor family moved in, but that very evening, a dark spirit captures souls of the Taylor family members inside vases. Anna returns with the task of releasing their souls. After solving many puzzles, she enters her father's secret room and finds a shadow book which explains that the five demons of dusk needed empty bodies, and that the Taylor family would be posessed at dusk. After finding the keys to release the vases from the chains holding them, Anna takes them to the shrine at the cemetery and then the souls escape the vases, returning to their bodies. Characters *'Anna Gray ' *'Luisa Gray ' *'John Gray ' *'The Twins ' *'Anastasia Gray ' Anna and Luisa's mother who passed away long ago. *'Richard Gray ' Trivia * Anna and Luisa's mother, Anastasia, is alluded but wasn't named or having her appearance shown until the tenth game. * Richard's motivation behind the ritual and dark magic wouldn't be revealed until the 13th game's bonus chapter. * This is the only game in the series which doesn't feature a map of the area Gallery Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 1.jpg|Concept art of Richard Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 2.jpg|Concept art of Richard Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 3.jpg Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 4.jpg|Concept art of Luisa Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 5.jpg Wallpaper 7-0.jpg Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 7.jpg Grim Tales The Bride - Concept art 8.jpg Wallpaper 1.jpg Wallpaper 3-0.jpg Wallpaper 2-0.jpg Wallpaper 5-0.jpg GTTB7.jpg GTTB8.jpg Wallpaper 6.jpg GTTB4.jpg Category:Elephant Games Category:Games Released in 2011 Category:Game Category:Grim Tales